Le départ de mon fils
by Masenko
Summary: De préférence à lire APRES shin-yô et AVANT ii-ko... ^_^, ...Petit oubli de ma part... Scusez... lol


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cher maman, cher papa, chez grande sœur... Je vais bien et je m'amuse très bien ! Les gens sont souvent sympa. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de prendre de l'argent en partant, mais ce n'est rien j'en ai gagné en faisant des petits combats de rue, j'ai tué personne...' " ça me fit rire, Miiky a toujours peur de tuer 'sans le faire exprès' " 'J'ai vu plein de choses... Les humains ne sont pas si bons que ça... Je crois bien que j'ai empêché une guerre... Ou peut-être pas... Maintenant je m'apprête à quitté la Terre pour partir à la conquête de l'univers...' " et la lettre continue longtemps... On n'aura plus de nouvelles pendant un an...  
  
J'avais envie de le retenir, de lui demandé de rester, de lui montrer toutes les preuves qui le feraient rester ! Avec mon père ça n'aurait pas marché, il aurait dit : " C'est pas grave, vous vous débrouillerez bien sans moi et puis je ne vous abandonne pas ! Je reviens le plus vite possible, salut ! " Il serait revenu quelques années après... Peu de temps, mais il serait passé pour nous dire qu'il était heureux, qu'il pensait à nous et pour s'assurer que nous aussi on allait bien. Durant les dix années où mon père était resté avec nous, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il y avait un vide autour de lui, il s'ennuyait... S'ennuyait du monde. Miiky est comme ça, il se nourrit d'aventures et de voyages !... Le 'métro, boulot, dodo' ne lui convient pas. J'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose lorsqu'il eu dix ans. Deux jours avant son anniversaire, je lui avais demandé ce qu'il voulait et il m'avait répondu avec des yeux rempli d'étoiles. " Faire un tour du monde avec toi ou faire un voyage dans l'espace, visiter une planète voisine, Mars ou Jupiter par exemple, j'aimerais bien en rencontrer les habitants ! ça à l'air cool ! " Je l'ai regardé pendant un moment, me demandant si il était sérieux. Il l'était. Le plus sérieux du monde.  
  
" Je veux bien ! Pas de problème ! Enfin... Pour le tour du monde, c'est d'accords ! Mais pour l'espace, j'suis pas très chaud... " répondis-je, en souriant.  
  
" C'est pas grave ! Le tour du monde c'est super ! On part quand ? "  
  
" Quand j'aurai pris mes congés... Mais... Tu veux rien d'autres ? "  
  
" Humm... Heu... Ma tenue est un peu petite, j'aimerais bien une nouvelle "  
  
Il a demandé la tenue orange de Pan qui m'appartenait dans le passé, elle va passé de génération en génération cette tenue.  
  
Le truc de Yann, c'est l'informatique, et il est drôlement doué !  
  
" Bonjour, toi... Je rêve ou t'es encore plus... Musclé et encore plus sexy que la dernière fois... " fit une superbe jeune femme, trop bien formée pour que ça soit naturel, en superbe maillot de bain, pire que moulant. Elle se dandinait en faisant des baisers volant ou en jetant ses cheveux blonds sur le côté. Mon neveu sourit de son grand sourire à cheval entre l'hypocrite et le frimeur. Il remonta ses manches. Goten à gauche, Miiky à droite et moi au-dessus. " Gohan, toi tu vois à l'envers, mais moi je vois à l'endroit et je peux te dire que c'est vraiment très fort !... " fit son père.  
  
" Eh ouais ! J'ai longtemps hésiter entre cet ordinateur portable et le kit du parfait obsédé sexuel... J'ai décidé de faire les deux ! Visez-moi ces flotteurs !... " et il se frotta les mains.  
  
" Eh, ça va bien, là-dedans ? ! " demandai-je en frappant doucement sur la tête de mon neveu.  
  
" Il est épouvantable... " soupira Goten.  
  
" Je rigolais pour le kit du parfait obsédé !... J'ai encore le temps pour ce genre de chose... Et puis c'est le fait d'être enfant unique qui fait ça ! "  
  
" Tu te sens seul ? Tu passes ta vie avec Miiky... "  
  
" Non ! Papa, tu ne peux pas comprendre tu es le cadet d'une famille ! Mais moi je suis fils unique, je vais donc devoir faire des conneries pour me rendre intéressant, je vais rentré dans ma coquille et je vais jeté la clef ! Vu que je n'aurais jamais de frère ou de sœur pour m'ouvrir ! " Je froncai les sourcils, le début de son raisonnement était bien, mais là... " Je vais devenir, égoïste et sans cœur ! Comme lui ! " il me pointa puis continua. " Je ferais un enfant à une prostituée, puis je me casserais au Yemen pour ne pas avoir à déclarer le gosse que l'autre viendra me ramener chez ma mère, qui fera une attaque cardiaque ! "  
  
Mon frère se frappa le front... " Tu sais, ta mère et moi on peut encore te faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur si tu insistes... "  
  
" Non ! ! ça va pas ? ! Qui te dit que j'ai pas envie de devenir égocentrique ? Et puis, non... Un gamin dans les pattes, berk ! ! J'ai envie de ramener des filles à la maison ! "  
  
" Tu sais... TOUT les enfants uniques ne sont pas TOUS comme tu dis... "  
  
" Non, mais la plupart... Prenons un exemple.... Hummm... Je tape dedans, Végéta, pas exemple ! Et... " tout le monde soupira, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les autres soupirent quand je m'embarques dans des machins dans le genre...  
  
" Elle va encore gémir et se dandiner longtemps ? " demandai-je ensuite pour arrêté le carnage. " Tortue Géniale va débarquer... "  
  
" ça sert d'écran de veille, ça restera tans que je ne touche pas mon ordi... au bout d'une demi-heure, elle enlève son maillot... "  
  
" Ohh... " firent-on tous ensemble.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? " demanda Trunks en entrant dans le pièce, il remarqua la créature se dandiner sur l'écran. " Oh... Visez-moi ça... "  
  
" Eh ouais ! Tu trouves ça comment, Tetunks ? " demanda Yann.  
  
Trunks soupira. " J'allais dire que t'étais précoce pour ton âge, mais je le retire, un gamin de douze ans regardant des nanas à poil sur un écran n'est plus censé appelé quelqu'un 'Tetunks'... "  
  
Ça nous fit rire, Goten et moi. Yann prit encore son air de frimeur hypocrite, pardon, je voulais dire, de fils unique et fit papilloner ses yeux. Miiky se contenta de sourire. " On va s'entraîner, Yann ? "  
  
" Attends, Miiky ! Je montre mon génie !... "  
  
" Tu deviens de plus en plus modeste de jour en jour... " fit Tetunks.  
  
" Je te dis, je suis fils unique !... "  
  
" Et qu'il y a-t-il d'autres que cette jolie créature ? " demanda-t-il ensuite.  
  
" Oh... Mes notes, ma progression... Croissante... " un graphique apparut, une ligne brisée, bleue. " Alors... J'ai commencé doucement... En première primaire... Puis au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai grimpé... Grimpé... Grimpé... Pour en arriver aujourd'hui à une moyenne de 92,3% ce qui n'est pas mal du tout, je dois dire... Toi, cher père de mon cœur... " Goten fit de petits yeux, Yann nous a toujours donné des surnoms débiles. " Tu as une moyenne de 76,5%... Tetunks, 86%... Zarina, 79,8%... Miiky, 68,7%... Et tonton, en première position, 97,6% ça m'écœure... " termina Yann en fermant le programme. Il me regarda et souria de toutes ses dents. " Mais souris tonton Gogodadan... Dans quatre ans je t'aurais rattrapé... " Et 'tonton Gogodadan' c'est le mien de surnom... ridicule, je sais.  
  
" Si tout va bien... " répondis-je.  
  
" Tuut, tuut... Yannichou, ton match commence dans trente minutes et dix-sept secondes... Il faudrait y aller... Bye ! Bisous partout et bon match !... " fit la jolie créature en maillot de bain en faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
" Mais qui m'a donné un fils pareil... " se lamenta son père. " Yannichou... "  
  
" Quoi ? Aucune fille ne veut de moi, faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour compenser, non ? " s'exclama Yann, il prit un capsule et libéra son contenu. Il ouvrit le sac, enfila ses chaussures à crampons, referma le sac et le remit dans sa capsule. En plus des arts martiaux, Yann fait du foot pour se... 'détendre' et il ne se gène pas pour shooter dans le ballon sans modération... C'est lui qui marque tout les buts... Butteur renommé de son équipe... C'est bien simple, il n'y a que lui qui joue sur le terrain...   
  
" T'as pas plutôt... Peur ? de sortir avec une fille ? " demanda Trunks.  
  
" Non ! ! " précipita mon neveu, en piquant un fard.   
  
" Ohhh... Pourquoi tu rougis ? Bourreau des cœurs ! "  
  
" Tu vas te taire, oui ? ! "  
  
" Eh ! ! Yann, tu m'as dit ce matin qu'on s'entraînerait toi et moi, maintenant ! " fit Miiky.  
  
" Hein ? Ah oui, zut ! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié ! !... Mais j'ai un match maintenant ! Je suis désolé ! On fera ça une autre fois ! Bye ! "  
  
" C'est ça... Fuis... " répliqua Trunks, pour le taquiner.  
  
" Bonne merde ! " fit-on ensuite.  
  
" Merci ! " cria Yann, du couloir.  
  
Mon frère bailla. " Bon, j'y vais, j'ai du boulot, salut ! " et il sortit à son tour. Nous le suivîmes.  
  
" Papa, t'es en service cette nuit, hein ? " me demanda Miiky.  
  
" Ben oui... Je pourrais pas me battre avec toi, désolé... " m'excusai-je.  
  
" Zut... Grand-mère emmène grand-père je ne sais où... Et Pan va danser je ne sais où non plus avec Bra... " il se tourna vers Trunks. " Tu travailles, toi ? "  
  
" Non, pas ce soir, j'ai fini... "  
  
" Youpii ! ! ! Tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner un peu avec moi ? "  
  
" Ah non, pas ce soir, j'ai eu une journée éprouvante et je vais au restaurant avec Tracy... " il vit bien qu'il était très déçus. " Mais tu peux aller à la capsule corporation, Zarina va se battre toute la soirée avec son grand-père, va les rejoindre. "  
  
" C'est vrai ? J'y vais tout de suite ! " il posa deux doigts sur son front puis disparut. Bien vite, il reparut. " Faut que je me change avant... "  
  
68, 7... Plus jeune, il n'était pas excellent, mais sa moyenne approchait celle de Goten, mais là, ses notes descendaient...  
  
Deux ans plus tard, Yann allait sur ses quatorze ans, Miiky et Zarina en avaient douze... Un autre des passe-temps de Yann et Zarina était les paris sur les matchs de sport, basket-ball, football, base-ball, rugby, boxe, judo... Tout était bon pour 'se faire du fric facilement' Miiky se contentait de regarder, en soupirant. Un soir, Yann faisait ses devoirs, comme tout les jours. Mon fils s'assit à côté de lui. " Tu viens te battre avec moi ? "  
  
" Attends... Miiky, tu vois pas que je travaille... J'ai une grosse interro demain... "  
  
" T'auras fini quand ? "  
  
" Ch'ai pas... Tans que tu ne me laissera pas en paix, jamais... "  
  
" C'est pas sympa ça... "  
  
" Oui, je sais, excuse-moi... " il déposa son stylo. Miiky faisait la tête... " Mais qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ces dernières semaines ? t'es bizarre !... Et tes notes baissent en cours ! "  
  
" C'est vrai ? "  
  
" T'es au collège, maintenant ! Je voudrais pas jouer l'intello borné, mais tu travailles pas assez... "  
  
" Pourtant j'étudie... "  
  
Yann soupira. " Si tu étudiais Miiky, tu serais pas venu me demander pour venir te battre !... "  
  
Il ne répondit pas, quelque chose l'avait touché. Puis il redressa la tête vers son cousin, les sourcils froncés. " Et toi ? ! Tu t'entraînes plus jamais ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est aller au foot, parier avec Zarina et travailler sur tes devoirs ! Si jamais de nouveaux ennemis arrivent, tu seras pas à la hauteur ! La dernière fois que je me suis battu avec Zarina c'était y'a deux semaines ! Je l'ai battue ! Oui ! Parfaitement ! La dernière fois que toi tu t'es battu contre elle ou avec grand-père ou même contre ton père, c'était quand ? ! ! Hein ? Un mois, deux mois, six mois, un an ? ? ! " il fit volte face et partit vers la porte, en colère. J'étais persuadé que la venue de nouveau ennemis n'était pas la seule raison pour qu'il en veuille à son cousin de ne pas venir se battre.  
  
" Miiky... ! " il abandonna et se rassit en soufflant. " Quelle mouche la piqué, celui-là... ? Et puis merde à la fin !... Je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! Il n'y aucun ennemi à l'horizon !... Le monde est en paix ! " et il repartit à son travail.  
  
Il marchait à grandes enjambées, refoulant ses larmes, il ne voulait pas pleurer, même de rage, il savait que c'était stupide de pleurer pour ce genre de choses, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En rentrant à la maison, il s'affala sur son lit. Quelques heures plus tard, Videl l'appela pour venir dîner, comme il ne répondait pas, je suis monté le voir. " Miiky, tu viens pas manger ? " il hocha faiblement la tête de droite à gauche. " Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? " je m'assit à côté de lui faisant attention de ne pas m'asseoir sur sa queue, il n'a jamais voulut la couper... Il m'avait assuré qu'il ne regarderait jamais la pleine lune et que de toutes façons, Bardock lui avait appris à se contrôler. Il se releva enfin sur les genoux puis me regarda, il ne pleurait plus.   
  
" Je me suis disputé... Avec Yann " Il ne se disputait jamais avec personne et encore moins avec son cousin.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "  
  
" Il m'a reproché de ne pas assez travailler... Et moi je lui ai reproché de ne pas s'entraîner assez avec moi... "  
  
Je soupirai, ses notes baissaient de semaines en semaines... Et toujours cette perpétuelle envie de combattre " C'est vrai que tu ne travailles pas assez... "  
  
" Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !... " râla-t-il. " Et puis toi aussi t'as changé d'abords ! ! ! Quand t'es venu nous voir du royaume des morts, c'était bien, t'avais envie de savoir comment je me battais, pas de savoir comment je faisais mes devoirs... Puis l'année de calme aussi ! On se battait tout les jours ! mais ces cinq dernières années... ça régresse... De plus en plus... C'est un jour sur deux, puis c'est vite passé à une fois par semaine ! Puis une fois par mois ! Et ça fait un an que toi et moi on ne s'est plus battu l'un contre l'autre en super saiyen !... " j'avais l'impression d'être sur un fil, avec le vide de tout les côtés, il avait tellement raison... Mais moi je n'aime pas me battre 'pour du beurre', c'est la grande différence que j'ai avec les autres.  
  
" Donc... Tu voudrais qu'on aie se battre, à fond... "  
  
" Oui ! C'est la seule façon de faire des progrès ! "  
  
J'ai soupiré. Il eut un grand silence, j'étais la bras appuyé sur mes jambes et je regardais le sol, pensif... Soudain, je me levai. " Qu'il en soit ainsi !... Demain, on ira dans une grande campagne, non-habitée, on sera seuls, on pourra se battre à fond et je ne te ferais pas de cadeau ! "  
  
Il sourit " C'est vraiment vrai ? On ira ? " je lui sourit à mon tour, mais il reprit un air assombrit. " Tu mens... Demain, tu travailles !... Et je dois allé à l'école... "  
  
" Nous sommes cloués au lit, tu te souviens pas ?... Une grosse grippe... "   
  
Il me sauta au cou en comprenant que je n'irais pas au travail et que lui n'irait pas à l'école. " Oh, merci, p'pa, t'es trop génial ! ! "  
  
" Allez, viens manger, maintenant. Il te faut des forces... " il bondit sur le sol et courut hors de sa chambre.  
  
Plus tard, je faisais des pompages dans ma chambre, sur un doigt, sinon, ça ne sert à rien pour quelqu'un comme moi... " Gohan, depuis quand tu fais des pompes avant de dormir ?... " me demanda Videl en sortant de la salle de bain.  
  
" Demain, je vais me battre toute la journée avec Miiky, à la campagne... "  
  
" Des ennemis... ? " demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
J'hochai la tête négativement. " Non, j'y vais comme ça... "  
  
" ça ne te ressemble pas, ça... Tu ne t'entraîne jamais pour rien, tu détestes ça... "  
  
" C'est pas pour rien... C'est pour faire plaisir à mon fils... "  
  
" Mais... Demain, il doit aller en cours !... Gohan, ses notes baisses ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! T'as jamais fait ça avec Pan ! "  
  
" Pan est comme Goten et Trunks, elle aime le combat, mais si elle peut faire autre chose, elle le fait volontiers !... Pour Miiky... C'est capital pour lui !... Et puis... Je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui... "  
  
" Si tu veux passer plus de temps avec lui, aide-le dans ses études, plutôt ! " rétorqua-t-elle en se mettant une crème sur le visage.  
  
Je me relevai. " Crois-moi, je suis aussi inquiet à propos de son travail ! Mais il ne travaillera pas tans qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut ! " je me glissai dans le lit à côté d'elle. " C'est compliqué... Il y a quelque chose qui me travailler... Je ne veux pas te tracasser pour rien, je me trompe sûrement !... Bonne nuit ! Je ferais attention de ne pas te réveiller, en me levant " je l'embrassai et m'endormit avec l'angoisse de devoir me battre tout le jour suivant...  
  
Miiky et moi sommes partit à six heures comme convenu. Nous volions depuis plus d'une heure... Et il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune ville à la ronde. " Bien, on va s'arrêter ici, fiston "  
  
" D'accords, chef ! " il fit un salut militaire et sourit de toutes ses dents. Ça me rend tellement heureux de le voir comme ça... Et si je devais vendre mon âme pour que ça soit tout le temps comme ça, je le ferais.  
  
Je me mis en position. " Prêt ? "  
  
" Prêt !... " répondit-il en se mettant en position à son tour.  
  
En effet, nous n'y allions pas de main morte ! Il n'y avait déjà plus de roche autour de nous et les arbres avoisinants la plaine étaient tous carbonisés... Et nous n'étions même pas transformés... Je lui logeai un coup de poing dans le menton, il fit un saut périlleux arrière pour ne pas tomber et ainsi me frapper à son tour plus rapidement. Il se transforma en super saiyen, je le suivis. Il m'envoya un rayon d'énergie que je retenu avec mes deux mains en glissant d'une centaine de mètres. Je rouvris les yeux en reprenant mon souffle... Lui, il me regarda un instant de ses yeux bleu/verts qui reprirent étrangement leur couleur noire. " Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "  
  
" On rentre, papa... "  
  
Je repris mon apparence normale à mon tour. " Pourquoi, t'en a assez ? "  
  
" Non... C'est toi qui en a assez... Tu ne te bats pas sérieusement, tu ne te bats pas avec ton cœur, ni avec ton âme... Tu n'aimes te battre que pour une bonne cause... "  
  
Je baissai la tête. " Je suis désolé... Je te demande pardon, mais je n'arrive pas à me battre naturellement comme ça !... "  
  
" Les excuses ne servent à rien... Et je ne dis pas ça parce que A.G.P. le disait, je le pense vraiment. "  
  
" Miiky, je... "  
  
" C'est pas grave, papa ! C'est un peu de l'égoïsme de ma part... T'aurais pas dus m'inviter ici ! Alors que ça ne te faisait pas plaisir à toi ! Je vais allé voir grand-père, lui il se battra naturellement si je lui demande. " il vit que ça ne faisait pas sourire non plus... " C'est pas grave, papa ! " répéta-t-il en souriant. " Tu n'aime pas le combat comme grand-père et moi, tu n'en peux rien ! " il me fit un au revoir de la main et se téléporta.  
  
Ce n'est pourtant que trois jours plus tard que j'ai réellement réalisé que Miiky ne me ressemblait que physiquement... Il n'avait cours que jusqu'à midi ce jour-là car c'était la fin des examens. Avec son cousin et Zarina, ils étaient devant le tableau où la liste des admissions allaient être affichée. Le fille de Trunks avait ses doigts croisés et priait pour ne pas être recalée.  
  
" Ouiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " explosa-t-elle en se voyant admise dans l'année supérieure. " J'espère que j'avais atteint les quatre-vingt de moyenne... Mais avec le peu que j'ai travaillé, ça m'étonnerait... Tans pis, je ferais mieux l'année prochaine ! "  
  
" N'oublie pas, cher perdante... Que tu me devra 7 000 zénis si tu as moins de 77%... " rappela Yann.  
  
" Pareil si tu es toujours en-dessous de ton oncle... "  
  
" Vous en avez de la chance... " fit Miiky, en fixant le tableau. Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui. Il regardèrent le tableau.  
  
" Hein... T'es recalé ! " s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.  
  
" C'est dingue... T'es même pas en repêchage, tu redoubles carrément ! " ajouta Yann.  
  
" Comment t'as fait ton compte ? ! Elle était super facile cette année !... Remarque, ça m'étonne pas finalement... Vu le nombre de notes, de zéros et de retenues que t'as ramassé... " fit Zarina.  
  
" Rajoutes-en, surtout ! " coupa mon neveu.  
  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Miiky. " Je suis désolé pour toi... " fit Shuki. Lui et Miiky sont toujours restés amis depuis que le garçon avait été ressuscité... Il était au courant pour notre identité, mais était très discret.  
  
" C'est pas grave, je m'y attendais de toutes façons... " il soupira puis se tourna vers son ami terrien. " Je vais chercher à manger, tu viens avec moi ? " et il le suivit dans sa marche à travers la cour de récréation. Par inadvertance, mon fils laissa tomber son portefeuille à terre. Il se retourna vers un élève de dernière année qui tenait son bien. " Merci de l'avoir ramasser " et il tendit le bras pour le récupéré.  
  
" C'est à toi ? " demanda le garçon.  
  
" Oui, rends-le moi s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin "  
  
" Ohh... Te le rendre... Désolé, on l'a trouvé, c'est à nous maintenant "  
  
" Mais non ! C'est à moi ! Mon nom est dedans et puis c'est malhonnête ce que vous faites. C'est à moi, vous devez me le rendre ! " Shuki lui souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille. " Et alors ? ! Je m'en fous que ce sont des raquetteurs, je veux mon portefeuille ! Je vous le répète, je veux le récupérer ! "  
  
" Eh non ! Il est pour nous ! "  
  
Miiky ferma le poing. " Rendez-le-moi... C'est un ordre ! "  
  
" Un ordre ? Un gamin comme toi nous donner des ordres ? ! " Les yeux de mon fils prirent une tinte plus froide et répéta son ordre. Les raquetteurs refusèrent. Ils ouvrirent le portefeuille et se mirent à rire. " C'est ta famille ça, sans doute ? Ils sont où tes parents ? Qu'on rigoles encore un coup ! Ah, ah, ah ! ! "  
  
Miiky grogna de rage. " N'insultez pas ma famille ou vous pourriez le regretter !... "  
  
" Ah ouais... Ils ont vraiment des têtes de ploucs et toi, t'es pire que tout ! "  
  
" Calme-toi, Miiky ! Ils ne font ça que pour t'énerver ! " tenta Shuki. Il voyait bien que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. " ça ne va pas... ? "  
  
" Ils vont me le... " marmonna mon fils. Il sauta en l'air et projeta son pied contre le bras du garçon qui se retrouva propulsé à terre en tenant son bras brisé et en criant de douleur.  
  
" Jeune homme... Ceci va vous coûter cher " fit une voix féminine en empoignant le bras de Miiky. Un autre professeur alla près du garçon étendu à terre pour le soigner.  
  
Shuki courut le plus vite qu'il le put vers Yann et Zarina. " Miiky est emmené chez le proviseur ! "  
  
" Qui ? Miiky ? Mon cousin ? " demanda Yann en se pointant.  
  
" Mais oui ! "  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? "  
  
" Il a cassé le bras d'un des raquetteurs qui voulait lui piquer son portefeuille " raconte le terrien. Il donna le bien de Miiky à mon neveu.  
  
" Mais il est dingue ! " s'exclama Zarina.  
  
" Eh, tu peux parler, toi !... T'es pas vraiment mieux ! " fit le fils de Goten.  
  
" Je me suis toujours limité à un faible coup de poing sur le nez !... Ou je les soulevais pour leur faire peur, comme ça... " elle souleva Shuki par le col.  
  
" Eh ! ! Laisse-moi redescendre ! " riposta le terrien. Elle le laissa.  
  
" Il m'inquiète, Miiky... " fit Yann, d'un air troublé. " Il a jamais fait de mal à personne avant !... "   
  
" Ses instincts se réveillent... " fit encore la fille de Trunks, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
" Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! " riposta mon neveu.  
  
" j'en suis pas si sûre... "  
  
" C'est pas ça, Zarina ! Arrête tes conneries ! " cria Yann. Zarina et Shuki sursautèrent. Mais mon neveu n'est pas bête lui non plus, et il avait bien remarqué les nombreux changements de Miiky.  
  
Videl était bouleversée par le coup de téléphone de l'école, elle non plus n'en revenait pas de l'acte de son fils... Miiky était le type même des arrangements sans problème, ni violence... Nous devions aller voir le proviseur... Yann et Zarina nous attendaient à l'entrée. Mon neveu me tendit le portefeuille de mon fils.   
  
" Où est le bureau ? " demanda ma femme, les bras croisés. Essayant de caché son trouble.  
  
" Deuxième étage du bâtiment gauche... " répondit Zarina.  
  
" Merci... Rentrez vous deux, ne vous en faites pas "  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête.   
On nous fit vite entrer dans le bureau. Miiky était assit sur le chaise du milieu et avait la tête basse. L'homme nous invita à nous asseoir chacun d'un côté de notre fils. " L'histoire est simple, Miiky à délibérément cassé le bras de ce garçon car il lui avait volé son portefeuille... C'est de l'autodéfense, j'en convient... Mais tout de même, c'est exagéré, vous n'êtes pas d'accords ? " Nous avons hochés la tête, sans mot dire. " Il est vrai que l'autre était un petit voleur, il sera renvoyé... Mais Miiky aurait pus aller se plaindre à un professeur au lieu de le frapper... Vous devrez payer les soins hospitaliers " il tourna la tête vers moi en ajoutant qu'en tans que médecin, je devais comprendre... Je ne dis toujours rien. " Trois semaines d'exclusions seront justes pour Miiky. "  
  
" Quoi ? " fis-je, enfin.  
  
" Trois semaines ? ! " répéta Videl. " Vous plaisantez ! "  
  
" Non, vous voulez plus, peut-être ? "  
  
" Mais non ! Ce n'est pas comme si il avait insulter un professeur en plus ou quelque chose comme cela ! Il s'est mis en colère ! "  
  
" Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, madame ? Vous n'étiez pas là que je sache. Non, nous sommes encore bon, on aurait put et même dut l'exclure définitivement si ça n'aurait pas été de la défense... "  
  
" Non, mais je connais très bien mon enfant ! " Je posai mes yeux sur le petit, qui pressait son pantalon avec les deux mains, la tête toujours basse. " Il y a dus y avoir quelque chose qui l'a énervé ! Et ce n'est pas le fait de se faire voler... "  
  
" Heuu... Avant votre arrivée il avait raconté faiblement une histoire d'insulte et qu'il ne se sentait plus, qu'il n'avait pas pus s'en empêcher... " J'ouvris le portefeuille, pendant que Videl essayait de donner raison à son garçon. Je tombai sur la photo qu'on avait prit cinq ans avant, à notre retour de Sircon... On était presque tous là, même Satan était là... C'était clair la raison pour laquelle Miiky s'était énervé. Je soupirai, j'avais compris, mais l'expliquer à cet homme n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses à mon avis... Pour lui, fierté veut automatiquement dire orgueil, vantardise et arrogance... Je fus encore moins tenté de lui expliquer la colère de mon fils quand il nous avoua directement, sans aucune retenue, que Miiky était en échec et dans un gros échec, qu'il redoublait son année. " 39% dans l'ensemble ! Il n'y a pas une branche où il a plus de sept sur vingt ! Sauf en gymnastique... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un cours !... " Cette fois, Videl ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais elle comprenait bien que Miiky avait trois semaines de renvois au lieu de trois jours à cause de ses mauvais points, c'était vraiment injuste !  
  
" Si il aurait eut dix-huit partout vous ne lui aurez peut-être même pas mit de jours d'exclusion ! Au revoir ! " elle se leva et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte, vraiment hors d'elle ! Je fermai quelques secondes les yeux, la vérité venait encore de me frapper.  
  
" Monsieur, j'espère que vous parlerez à votre femme... " me lança le proviseur. Après l'avoir regarder, je me levai en répondant.  
  
" Oui... Je lui dirai qu'elle a raison. " et je quittai le bureau à mon tour, suivit par Miiky. Une fois dehors, je ne le regardais pas, mais j'étais en colère contre les notes qu'il avait eut et non le coup qu'il avait donné à ce garçon... A sa place, j'aurais peut-être eut la même réaction, surtout si j'étais aussi mal dans ma peau que lui. Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup et certainement que lui non plus, mais c'était la dernière fois que Miiky passait le portail de l'école... Videl nous attendait à la voiture. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Je tendis son portefeuille à mon fils qui le prit sans rien dire.  
  
" Encore un obsédé des matheux !... " fit ma femme, sa rage transformée en dépit. " Enfoiré !... " laissa-t-elle échappé. Moi je ne disais rien, je ne savais pas quoi dire, et quand je ne disais rien, ils savaient que je n'étais pas de mes meilleures humeurs... " Je ne te félicite pas non plus, Miiky !... " il ne réagit toujours pas. " T'aurais put te retenir, non ? ? ? ! ! Et puis 39% ! ! ! ! Et dire que je te faisais confiance ! Tu m'as menti en plus ! Tu me disais que tu étudiais !... Faut faire quoi avec toi ? " s'emporta-t-elle. Puis il n'eut plus aucun mot... C'était vraiment sinistre... Comme tout les soirs, Miiky laissa tomber son sac à côté de la porte et monta dans sa chambre. Au bout de dix minutes, Videl m'appela, toujours pas calmée, elle visionnait le bulletin de Miiky... Six échecs... sur huit examens, là, j'ai craqué, je trouvais vraiment ça exagéré !... Je pris la direction de sa chambre.  
  
" Miiky, ça fait cinq ans que je me retiens en pensant que tu allais réagir seul, maintenant j'en ai plus que marre ! C'est si dur que ça d'avoir cinquante pour cent et passé l'année au-dessus ? ! ! "  
  
" Je suis pas humain... "  
  
" Moi non plus ! Et puis ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Yann et Zarina ont réussi ! Et crois-moi, Zarina ne passe pas sa vie sur son bureau à travailler ! Et elle fait beaucoup de choses ! "  
  
" J'suis pas un crac comme toi et Yann, moi ! J'suis bête ! "  
  
" Mais non, t'es pas bête ! On le saurait depuis longtemps si t'étais bête ! Miiky ! C'est pas comme si je te demandais de faire des merveilles ! Plus tard tu feras ce que tu veux ! Mais sache qu'à nos jours, sans diplôme, on arrive à rien ! "  
  
" Grand-père n'a jamais eut de diplôme ! Et il s'en sort très bien ! "  
  
A chaque fois qu'il parlait de mon père, ça me faisait voir la vérité en face, mais je la repoussait toujours ! " Oui, mais il savait lire et écrire ! Et lui n'a pas la force qu'il faut pour passer sa vie dans un bureau ou autre part ! "  
  
" Mais moi aussi je sais lire et écrire ! Et moi non plus je ne saurais pas passer ma vie dans un bureau !... "  
  
Je soupirai, les arguments commençaient à se faire rare. " Miiky... Quoi que tu dises... Il faut que tu aies un travail... Pour faire vivre ta famille, plus tard ! Tu sais que maintenant, grand-père et grand-mère vivent sur nous ? ! Quand j'étais enfant, on vivait sur les sous que mon père avait gagné lors de tournois d'arts martiaux ! "  
  
" Moi je fonderais pas de famille ! " coupa-t-il, sans crier, en commençant à pleurer. " Si je vous fait déjà souffrir, vous, je veux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre !... " nous étions face à face... Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face ? ! J'ai tant souffert que ça quand papa est parti ?... Je ne m'en souvenais pas... J'étais même content pour lui... Mais pas avec Miiky, j'avais envie de le garder près de moi... Et de le rendre malheureux ? De le faire prendre un chemin qui n'était pas le sien ? Il était conscient qu'on souffrira quand il serait parti, quelque chose que ne se rendait pas compte mon père d'ailleurs...  
  
" Je suis vraiment un égoïste... " je pleurais presque, je ne savais pas pourquoi ? Parce que mon fils allait partir ? Miiky n'était pas dans son milieu, il n'était pas bien dans sa peau, et à cause de ça, il mettait les autres mal à l'aise aussi... " Miiky, désolé d'avoir essayé de faire ta vie, c'est à toi de la faire ! Je n'ai jamais retenu mon père parce que je savais que je n'y arriverais pas... Et je n'en avais pas le droit ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir non plus ! Vis ta vie ! Sois heureux, je le serais aussi ! "  
  
Il sourit sous ses pleurs et me remercia. " Je le savais que tu finirais par me comprendre, merci papa. " il sourit puis poussa un 'cri catastrophe', enfin, je retrouvais mon Miiky.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
  
" Je sais pas me servir d'une capsule spatiale !... "  
  
" Tu veux aller dans l'espace ? "  
  
" Bien sur ! Si je me limite à la Terre, y'aura que des petits criminels, c'est pas drôle ! "  
  
J'étais déjà moins chaud, en pensant à mon fils de douze ans se balader dans l'espace... Mais si ça pouvait le rendre heureux... " On va aller à la Capsule Corporation alors " nous nous téléportâmes.  
  
" Une capsule spatiale ? " répéta Bra en s'essuyant les mains, des lunettes de protection sur le nez. " Aucun problème ! Pour deux personnes ? "  
  
" Non, une. " répondis-je.  
  
" Une ? Qui part tout seul ? "  
  
" Moi " répondis Miiky, en souriant. " Je pars à l'aventure ! "  
  
" C'est vrai ? Cool ! Ramène-nous des souvenirs ! " elle sourit, puis reprit. " Pour quelqu'un comme toi, qui part à l'aventure, la capsule numéro D19 !... " elle la chercha un instant sur un présentoir. Elle la trouva. " Eh, eh, eh ! Capsule, capsule ! Renfermant mon génie croissant de jour en jour !... Mais la question est : vais-je m'arrêter un jour... ? "  
  
" Bra, ta modestie tu l'as mise où ? " demandai-je, sidéré.  
  
" San Gohan... Avec les parents que j'ai, comment veux-tu que je sois modeste ?... "  
  
" Mouais... Pas tord !... Bon... La capsule, Bra... "  
  
Elle ouvrit enfin le vaisseau. Il était très beau, Miiky l'a tout de suite adoré. Pendant que la sœur de Trunks expliquait comment l'utiliser, j'ai été voir Bulma, je lui ai expliqué tout ce qui m'a montré que Miiky avait besoin de liberté et un réel besoin de bouger !... Puis je lui ai demandai de me raconter ses 'promenades' avec mon père et ses voyages en général... Comme je m'en doutais, il ne pouvait pas rester une minute en place ! Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire ou chercher ! Et dés qu'il s'ennuyait, il trouvait toujours quelqu'un cherchant à le tuer ou il trouvait toujours quelqu'un à sauvé... Mon fils a envie de ça et je le vois bien dans ce genre de boulot... Mais quoi qu'il faisait, papa le faisait toujours pour devenir plus fort... Et tout comme Miiky, il pensait à ça, rien qu'à ça et toujours à ça !... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était vrai, je n'ai jamais vu Miiky aussi heureux que quand il me racontait son voyage avec Trunks et Bardock...  
  
" En tout cas, je t'admire " fit Bulma. " Je ne vois pas qui à part toi, qui aurait pus laisser partir son père et après son fils, avec autant de sérénité... "  
  
Je lui sourit. " Pourtant, je peux te jurer que si je pouvais le retenir, je le ferais... Mais c'est vraiment pas le bon choix... "  
  
" Mais tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse... C'est très bien "  
  
" Je sais, mais c'est dur... ! Et pourtant je sais que si il ne part pas, ça nous affectera autant que lui... C'est mieux comme ça... "  
  
" Tu en as parlé à Videl ? "  
  
J'hochai la tête négativement. " Non... Pas encore... Si je lui explique convenablement elle comprendra bien... "  
  
" Je parlerais avec Zarina. Maintenant où tu vas ? "  
  
" Je vais parler avec mon père... Je pense que c'est le meilleur placé... "  
  
" N'oublie pas ta mère... "  
  
Ma mère... Je l'avais complètement oublié... " Anh non... C'est pas vrai... "  
  
" Bon... Je vais devoir usé de mon intelligence et de l'amitié que j'ai avec ta mère pour lui expliquer que tout comme Goku, Miiky reviendra !... Qu'il ne sera pas en danger, qu'il sait ce qu'il fait... Elle va pleurer un bon coup, elle va crier un bon coup, mettre tout sur le dos de ton père etc., etc.... Puis ça passera... "  
  
" J'espère... Merci Bulma "  
  
" De rien... Allez, courage ! " Après lui avoir sourit d'un sourire plutôt forcé, je me téléportai. J'étais devant la maison, je m'étais entraîner à ne pas apparaître juste à côté des gens quand j'utilisais le déplacement instantané... Maman déteste ça. J'entrai calmement dans la cuisine, ma mère faisait sa vaisselle. " Bonjour maman "  
  
" Ah... Gohan, mon grand, je suis contente de te voir, ça va ? " elle m'embrassa.  
  
" Pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai connu mieux... "  
  
" Y'a des jours comme ça, tu travailles peut-être un peu trop aussi... Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? "  
  
" Oui, voir papa. Il est où ? "  
  
" Dehors "  
  
Je souris en sortant par la porte de derrière. Je ne trouvai personne. " Ohé ! Gohan, je suis là ! " fit une voix dans les airs. Je relevai la tête, en mettant ma main en visière pour caché mes yeux du soleil.  
  
" Papa !, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? " Il se posa en face de moi. " Miiky s'en va... " dis-je, directement.  
  
" Il part ? Où ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas, il ne le sait pas lui-même. Il fait comme toi "  
  
" Comme moi ?... De quoi tu parles ? " Pour lui, il n'étais jamais vraiment partit, à part peut-être la dernière fois et encore, il trouvait ça un peu normal.  
  
" Il ne peut pas rester une seconde en place et la perpétuelle monotonie de la vie ne lui convient pas... Si maman n'était pas là, tu partirais encore, j'en suis certain ! Si plus rien ne te retenait ou si elle était encore capable de te suivre, tu le ferais. Miiky, lui, rien ne le retient ! A son âge, toi non plus rien ne te retenait ! C'est pour ça que t'as suivi Bulma si facilement, t'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour vivre quelque chose d'original ! J'ai parlé avec Bulma, elle m'a raconté plein de choses... Tu ne prends jamais de vacances... Elle m'a raconté que t'étais même étonné d'avoir grandit ! " Il éclata de rire.  
  
" Pourquoi il ne s'en rend pas compte non plus ? "  
  
" Si... Miiky vivra le même genre d'aventure que toi, mais en le faisait exprès !... Toi, tu cherchais pas à avoir des problèmes, tu t'en créaient sans le vouloir ! Papa, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu étais l'ennemi principal de la plus grande armée jamais crée sur Terre ! Certains se souviennent et craignent toujours l'armée du ruban rouge à l'heure actuelle ! "  
  
" Mais je sais ! Après cela, j'ai été la cible de gens très dangereux, c'est pour ça que j'avais pas envie de me faire ressusciter !... Pour ne pas vous mettre en danger "  
  
" Moi je m'en fichais pas mal que tu sois pourchassé... J'avais envie d'avoir mon père près de moi... J'étais encore un enfant, j'avais encore l'âge de construire des cabanes dans le bois, de faire des batailles d'eau, des concours de celui qui mangera le plus de boules de riz en une minute !... Et même si tu étais toujours en moi, même si je savais que tu étais heureux au paradis, c'était plus comme avant... "  
  
" Ohh... Et bien, je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais excuse-moi... "  
  
" C'était dans ta nature, tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher...Quand tu es parti avec Uubu, il a fallut beaucoup de temps pour que Goten comprenne la raison pour laquelle tu étais parti... Il a fini par comprendre, parce qu'il était presque adulte et parce qu'il n'était pas idiot... "  
  
" C'est pas fort sympa ce que je vais ai fait à tout les deux... Mais je te jure que je ne le faisais pas exprès "  
  
Je haussai les épaules. " On te pardonne ! Miiky m'a dit clairement qu'il pense qu'il ne fondrait pas de famille, juste pour ne pas leur faire de peine... "  
  
" C'est sage de sa part... Mais moi je ne regrette pas de vous avoir ! Vous êtes des fils géniaux Goten et toi ! "  
  
Je soufflai... Mon fils allait partir... " Je le prends mal, papa... Quand tu es parti la dernière fois, je ne ressentais par ça !... Tu m'as confié la maison parce que j'étais adulte et que tu savais que j'en étais capable... Mais même si je te comprenais très bien, au début ça été dur ! Géré maman et ses pleurs dés qu'elle tombait sur quelque chose qui t'appartenait... Expliquer à Goten, le mieux que je pouvais, la raison de ton départ et... " je m'arrêtai. " Je vais devoir recommencer... " j'avais presque peur, j'avais l'impression que le sol allait s'écrouler sous mes pieds...  
  
" Gohan, courage ! Pense à ta famille ! ! Si toi tu n'arrives pas à tenir le coup ? ! Qui le saura ? Quand je suis parti avec Uubu, je t'ai confié la famille parce que je savais que tu pourrais les aider à me voir partir pendant longtemps ! J'avais raison ! Fais pareil avec ton fils, il compte sur toi ! "   
  
" Tu as raison... Mais il faut que tu m'aides... J'aimerais que tu parles à Pan "  
  
" Pourquoi moi ? "  
  
" Parce que moi je ne saurais pas la voir pleurer, parce qu'elle pleurera ! Et c'est toi qui trouvera les meilleurs mots ! Elle va penser que toutes les personnes qu'elle aime sont condamnés à être loin d'elle... Tu es le mieux placé pour lui expliquer clairement que tout comme toi, Miiky reviendra et qu'il l'aime... Et moi j'irai parler avec Videl... Elle aussi elle pleurera... Ne le dit pas à maman, Bulma s'en chargera... Entre femmes, elles se comprennent mieux, mais Videl c'est moi qui doit le faire... Et elle ira elle-même en parler avec son père... "  
  
" Et... Tu sais quand il partira ? "  
  
" Ohh... Demain matin certainement... Mais j'ai pas envie d'y penser, franchement "  
  
" Ok... Courage fiston ! T'es fort, tu tiendras le coup ! " il me fit signe d'au revoir en souriant. Je lui rendit son geste et je disparu annoncé la nouvelle à ma femme.  
  
Comme je l'avais prédit, Videl pleura. Tout comme moi, elle avait envie de le retenir, mais on ne devait pas... Pan rentra à la maison de sa discussion avec mon père. Miiky était avec elle justement. Ma femme s'approcha de son fils. Elle le serra dans ses bras en s'excusant de l'avoir engueulé et de ne pas avoir compris plus vite.  
  
" Le vaisseau de Miiky est super ! Bra est vraiment douée ! " fit ma fille en souriant. Mais son visage était rouge et ses yeux encore un peu gonflé, elle avait pleuré.   
  
Pour une fois depuis longtemps, le repas étaient très enjoué ! Miiky éclatait de rire tout le temps et moi aussi, je ne pensais plus que c'était le dernier repas ensemble, je ne pensais pas au fait qu'il partait le lendemain !... Pan allait dormir à la maison. Normalement elle vivait depuis peu dans un appartement en ville. Vers 22h00, il nous souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher, comme si tout était comme tout les jours. Videl et Pan le suivirent. Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois et se dirent au revoir... Elles ne viendraient pas à son départ, elles n'en auraient pas le courage.  
  
Le lendemain, je me levai avant Videl, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller avant que Miiky ne soit parti, elle ne voulait pas le voir avant son départ, Pan non plus. J'attendais sagement dans mon bureau, la porte ouverte, pour le voir passé... Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir, je l'arrêtai.  
  
" Tu t'en va ? " fis-je, sans bouger de ma position. Il tourna la tête vers moi et avoua difficilement que oui. Puis il s'avança vers moi. " Alors... " j'ai hésité à dire 'au revoir', mais je fini par ne pas dire " Bon voyages " et je souris, un sourire forcé.  
  
" Papa... " pleurnicha-t-il en s'approchant de moi. " J'aime pas le son de ta voix "  
  
" Quoi ? Mais je parle normalement "  
  
" Non. T'es hésitant, t'as pas envie que je parte... Alors je ne pars pas "  
  
" Mais non, il faut que tu partes ! Miiky, personne n'a envie que tu partes, mais pour ton bien à toi, tu dois partir ! Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, on s'en remettra et on ira beaucoup mieux que de te voir rester en regrettant de ne pas être parti ! Et puis, tu ne nous abandonne pas ! "  
  
Il secoua la tête négativement en se frottant les yeux. " Yann est fâché, il a pas envie que je m'en aille... Il a dit que c'était pire qu'une trahison... "  
  
" Yann aura dur de te voir partir, c'est certain, mais une fois qu'il aura compris, il sera très content pour toi et il ne pensera plus à une trahison... Zarina ne la sûrement pas montré, mais elle est triste que tu partes aussi "  
  
" Tu vois, je rends triste tout le monde ! "  
  
" Pense qu'on s'y fera et qu'on sera content pour toi ! Car il faut que tu partes ! Notre but, c'est pas de te garder près de nous éternellement ! Sinon, c'est qu'on est drôlement égoïste, tu crois pas ? ! " Quand je vis qu'il s'approchait de moi pour que je le serre dans mes bras, je retirai mes lunettes pour les déposer sur la table, il se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. " Ne pleure pas... "  
  
" Si... Si, j'ai aussi dur que vous... " j'ai un peu pleurer mon aussi je le dégageai de moi en gardant mes mains bien accrochées sur ses épaules, je m'essuyai les yeux pour reprendre.  
  
" Seulement... Reviens plus souvent que mon père, s'il te plaît... Ne reste pas longtemps, mais reviens pour nous montrer que tu vas bien ! Parce que la seule chose qui nous inquiète vraiment, c'est que tu te blesse gravement ou même pire... "  
  
" Pas de problème, papa, je reviendrais tout les ans à la même date ! " Il éclata de rire et je le suivis.   
  
" ça fera plaisir à ta grand-mère ça " Il reviendrait tout les ans, mon père ne l'a jamais fait, on ne lui a jamais demandé, mais... Il aurait pus y penser... Lui l'a proposé de lui-même, c'est là qu'on voit qu'il a un peu d'humain en lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte après que je l'ai lâché.   
  
" Toi aussi, tu viendras me voir, hein ? Je te ferais découvrir plein de copains que je me suis fait pendant mon voyages avec A.G.P. et Trunks, on ira voir Broko aussi si tu veux. J'aimerais bien le présenter à grand-père. " J'avais oublié... Grâce au déplacement instantané, on pourrait toujours allé le voir dans les coups durs, c'était une bonne chose.  
  
Miiky avait informé du lieu de son départ, Trunks et Goten étaient présents. Assit contre l'arbre, Yann était là aussi, une petite mine sur le visage. " Le voilà ! " s'exclama mon frère en voyant mon fils se poser à quelques mètres de là.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? "  
  
" On est venu te souhaiter bon voyages " fit Trunks en faisant un pas en avant. Miiky sourit et les remercia.   
  
" Tu t'en va vraiment ? " demanda Goten, moins endiablé que son ami. Miiky hocha la tête, il se tourna vers son cousin en l'entendant renifler.  
  
" Yann... " il s'approcha de lui. " ça va ? "  
  
" Mon meilleur ami s'en va, mais sinon ça va... Tout va bien ! J'ai jamais connu mieux !... Le plus beau jour de ma vie !... Les oiseaux chantent... Le ciel est bleu !... " répondit-il, la voix sonnant faux.  
  
" Pardon de te décevoir... "  
  
Mon neveu se leva et serra son cousin dans ses bras. " J'espère que ça servira à quelque chose ce voyages !... Si t'es toujours comme il y a deux jours, je t'en voudrais !... "  
  
" Ouais, t'en fais pas, c'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu faire, je reviendrais tout les ans à la même date en plus "  
  
" Je peux pas venir avec toi ? " Goten sursauta et voulu intervenir, lui, il ne supporterait pas que son fils s'en aille, c'est une de ses faiblesses. Trunks l'arrêta en sachant que Miiky ne le laisserait pas partir.  
  
" Non, c'est qui, qui remplacera mon père dans le futur ? hein ? " Yann sourit. " Moi je jouerais le rôle de grand-père, Zarina celui de Végéta, Pan et Bra celui de tonton et Trunks. " il se séparèrent. " Bon... Et bien je crois que je vais y aller... "  
  
" Eh ! ! ! " appela une voix de derrière. Zarina atterrit vite au sol et cavala vers eux. Elle se mit face à face avec Miiky.  
  
" T'es venu me dire au revoir ? " demanda Miiky en souriant.  
  
" Non. Imbécile, comment veux-tu voyager dans l'espace sans capsule spatiale ? " elle lui tendit la capsule D19. " Ma tante devait remettre du carburant dedans, en rechange, et tu étais déjà parti quand elle a voulut te la rendre. " il voulu la prendre, mais Zarina retint sa main, elle pressa les yeux et le prit dans ses bras aussi. " C'est dégueulasse de nous abandonné comme tu le fait, mais c'est pour ton bien, alors, profites-en... Fais attention de ne pas rentrer dans une météorite !... T'es tellement idiot que t'en serait capable !... "  
  
" D'accords, je ferais attention, c'est promis et je m'entraînerais à être moins idiot aussi à l'occasion " Elle pleura un peu, mais elle s'essuya vite les yeux, et se sépéra de lui. " Allez, casse-toi ! " Elle alla se réfugier près de son père. Miiky rit un peu, elle joue très mal la comédie.  
  
Miiky se mit en route, mais se retourna une dernière fois. " Au revoir tout le monde ! ! A dans un an ! ! ! " et il accéléra un peu. Zarina courut derrière lui.  
  
" T'as intérêt à être ici dans 365 jours ou sinon je viens te chercher, t'as compris ? ? ! ! " elle serra les poings et se mit à pleurer. " Pauvre abruti... "  
  
Il n'entendait déjà plus... Il allait parcourir plusieurs fois le tour de la Terre et essayera de régler des choses sur cette merveilleuse planète. J'avançai vers mon frère et son ami d'un pas lent. Ils furent étonnés de me voir et me dirent que c'était trop tard, qu'il venait juste de partir. Je ne leur répondis pas, je me contentai de regarder le petit point dans le ciel qu'était devenu mon fils, le cœur gros, mais heureux pour lui, comme j'étais heureux pour mon père. Il voyagera dans l'espace et aidera des dizaines de gens qu'il ne connaît pas, il apprendra plein de techniques, toutes aussi spectaculaires et aussi puissantes les unes que les autres et il deviendra très fort, plus fort que n'importe qui... Il sera le guerrier le plus puissant de l'univers, comme il le rêve depuis toujours. J'ai énormément de chance, mon père est un héros et mon fils aussi...  
Tout comme les saiyens sa passion est de combattre des ennemis encore plus puissants que lui, sans arrêt, mais comme un terrien, son cœur lui rappellera qu'on est là et il reviendra et nous racontera toutes les aventures qu'il a vécut, en se réjouissant d'en vivre d'autres...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
42  
  
  



End file.
